particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Setiawan I of Talmoria and Mordusia
Setiawan Soekirno was the Lord of Talmoria and disputed colonies, Sultan of Leshako, and party leader of the defunct Talmorian Nationalist Party. He was also the Pretending Prince of Mordusia under the Monarchy of his older sister Grace I of Mordusia and a Commander in the Mordusian Civil War. His title of Prince of Mordusia is disputed by the rulling Luthori Monarchy under William IV of Luthori and Alduria. In the special election of 2859, Setiawan I easily defeated his Democratic Party opponent Lachlan Brennan with 61.49% of the vote. Upon ascending to the presidency, Setiawan quickly disbanded his party and gave full control of the country to coalition partner Hohenzolla Party. In July of 2860, Setiawan I became Lord of Talmoria. Early Life Setiawan Soekirno was born in New Mordusia but lived most of his life in Mordusia. At the age of 15, he witnessed his older sister Grace I of Mordusia become Empress of Mordusia. He was granted a leadership position in the Aldurian Conservative Party and assisted in the overthrow of the Aldurian Monarchy. In 2857, Setiawan became a Commander in the Mordusian Civil War fighting on the side of the Mordusian Monarchist and acting as a personal body guard to Grace I. Two years later, Setiawan and his sister relocated to Talmoria and became active in politics. Mordusian Civil War Setiawan rose to the rank of Commander on the Mordusian Monarchist side in the Mordusian Civil War. His only engagement against the Luthori Monarchists so far was the successful evacuation of his sister and several Mordusian politicians to Talmoria. Presidency of Talmoria Setiawan's Talmorian Nationalist Party finished second to the Democratic Party in the December 2858 elections and lost to Democratic Party incumbent Lachlan Brennan. He quickly formed a majority coalition with the Hohenzolla Party and called for a special election in September 2859. Endorsed by the Hohenzolla Party, Setiawan upset President Lachlan Brennan. As President, Setiawan advanced language and cultural reforms aimed to revive religious expression and Dovani culture. Even though he was Selucian Catholic, Setiawan advanced the Islamic culture that had existed for centuries before secular forces had taken over. Setiawan's largest accomplishment as President was the creation of his own Monarchy and changing the Talmorian language to Malay, a language commonly found in his former homeland New Mordusia. Lord of Talmoria As a newly appointed Monarch, Setiawan made himself his own Governor General with the promise a new Governor General would take his place in due time. Setiawan had accepted the Governor General position in order to preserve the delicate political situation in Talmoria. Setiawan immediately made his Nationalist politics known by declaring the Grand Duchy of Talmorschland Talmorian territory and breaking off diplomatic relations with Luthori. Imperial Court of Talmoria The Imperial Court of Talmoria hosts the Lord and five regional Sultans, the equivalent to a Monarch and Dukes. Meetings are held in secret in the capital city of Jededah. The Imperial Court acts as an association of governors. Each Sultan has regional governance and is responsible for upholding the laws passed down by the legislature. The Sultans are hereditary leaders. A slight stir erupted upon the creation of the Sultanas, the equivalent to a Duchess, by the Islamic community. Upon realizing the named Sultanas was Grace I of Mordusia and that the hereditary line would go through her first male child, protests subsisted. Yang di-Pertuan Agong (Lord): Setiawan I Sultan of Leshako: Setiawan I Sultanas of Polsden: Grace I of Mordusia Sultan of Harisham: Duke Hohenzolla Titles Talmoria: :Titles :* Lord of Talmoria (July 2860-) Talmoria: :Titles :* Sultan of Leshako (July 2860-) Talmoria: :Titles :* President of Talmoria (September 2859-July 2860) Grand Duchy of Talmorschland :Titles :* President of Talmorschland (Disputed) (September 2859-July 2860) Grand Duchy of Talmorschland :Titles :* Lord of Talmorschland (Disputed) (July 2860-) Mordusia: :Titles :* Pretending Prince-Royal of Mordusia (July 2857-) Category:Talmorian people Category:Monarchy of Talmoria